Into Flight
by RedFowersUnderABlackSky
Summary: Sage, a fifteen-year-old girl that trained with an assassin group called The Flight. She left the group at age thirteen, but being raised by assassins can leave a lot of marks, both mentally and physically.When she gets the chance to become a ranger will she take it or will her fear of getting hurt stop her from ever letting her guard down? PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, after rereading my writing I decided to change the story a bit. Hopefully you guys like my changes :)

Ps. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, but you probably already knew that

* * *

I took in the beauty of the sunset as the final glints of sunlight reflected from castle Redmont. A single scared finger ran down my arm where a small tattoo lay covered by a single cloth bandage. A raven surrounded in flames. It marked me … and despite how much I told myself otherwise back then, it still did. Years before then though it had marked me differently, it had marked me as a Raven, then it marked me as a survivor.

The tattoo had marked me as a Raven, something I never wished to be. In the Flight everyone looked up to the Ravens, they were seen as heroes. A Raven was someone who was trained since age five or younger. The children who were trained as Ravens didn't have any family left that they cared about, that's what made me different.

I had someone that loved me, I had someone to love. My baby sister that was younger than me by less than one hour. We did everything together including running away. I don't remember much before the day we ran away, but pain. Pain from every time our parents hit us and said we were worthless. The day we left though I could remember as if it was yesterday.

The feeling I had as we ran through that forest was unforgettable, hope, the hope for a new life, a better one. That was the feeling that The Flight fed off, that childish hope. When they found us, we thought they meant to help us, but instead, they turned us into people we could never come back from being.

They didn't realize because we had each other we were able to hold on to that small piece of our old selves. All of that ended on that day so many years ago. They changed our lives, they killed my sister and they killed that part of me. They killed that piece of my old self, making it impossible for me to ever go back.

You graduate after eight years of training, each one worse than the first. I went through everyone but the last with my sister. They didn't realize when the killed her, they had lost the chance of me ever being loyal to them. The day after I had finished training as a Raven I left. The day she died I vowed never to care about someone else again; it always ended up causing me pain. I broke that vow once, it only came back to haunt me.

I shivered and told myself it was because it was cold, not because the memories terrified me. I looked up at the dimming sky and shook my head; I had once again forgotten the time. The sky was almost dark. I cursed myself for staying so long, the gates would close soon. I slid along the cold wall and listened for any signs of a guard. Moments went by before I made my move. I moved with the growing shadows as I walked towards the courtyard. I was almost there when I saw a guard round the corner. After a very long moment, which felt like a hundred years to me, the guard looked once more at my hiding place and the turned forward. Releasing the breath, I didn't know I was holding I watched him move to round the next corner when all of a sudden he turned around and grabbed my arm.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He ordered never releasing his death grip on my arm, moving my other hand up slowly to the cowl of my cloak I pushed it back revealing my face. After studying me for a moment, he let out a small sigh of relief. "It's just you Sage."

The look of relief soon turned to a stern one, though. "What were you thinking? Staying out so late? You could have been hurt!"

Mentally cursing myself for getting caught I looked down at my feet racking my brain for a reason I could beg him to not turn me in. "You know it's the choosing day tomorrow right?" I asked grinning slyly.

Playfully glaring at me he said with mock strictness, "Fine, but you do something like this again and-."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Jack!"

'A good Raven can always manipulate people,' the words rang in my head as I ran toward the girls' rooms.

I glanced around the corner and waited. Not having heard or seen anything I ran down the hallway and into my room. Once in my room, I flopped down on my bed and wrapped myself in my bed covers staring at my ceiling. 'What am I going to do? Tomorrow is choosing day and I have no skills that would do me any good.' Sighing I closed my eyes letting the numbness of sleep eat away at the stressed and worried thoughts. 'Hopefully, tomorrow answers would come'

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked my first chapter, even if it was a little rough around the edges. Any suggestions on how I can improve my writing are welcome.

-Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, decided to finish up the last little bit of editing today, hope you like my changes! :)

PS. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice

* * *

I stared at myself. I didn't look like Sage anymore, I looked almost normal. There were no longer bruises and cuts marring my face and my hair was no longer short and crudely cut. Instead, my golden brown hair was longer, much longer as it was touching my waist. Long hair wasn't very practical for fighting and remaining unseen. My face was different; it had fat on it making me look more feminine.

"Sage, time to go!" My roommate Ally's call pulled me from my thoughts.

"Just a second," I said pulling my golden hair back with a small leather band.

"What's the hurry," I asked when I came back into our bedroom.

She looked at me, "What's the hurry, what's the hurry? It's choosing day, that's the hurry," she screamed at me with a slightly crazed expression.

I raised a single eyebrow and watched as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry…." She mumbled, "I'm just so nervous."

I gave a small smile and walked towards the door, "Come on let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into Baron Arald's office; my thoughts ran a mile a minute. 'Remember the training.' I told myself. 'Cool, confident, unbreakable.'

"In order, tallest to shortest!" Baron Arald's assistant screeched.

First in line was Jose then Jasper, Ally, me, and Alice. The craft masters entered the room moments later. Head of diplomatic Service Lady Pauline, Horsemaster Ulf, Battlemaster Rodney, and Kitchenmaster Chubb. A single cloaked figure entered the room just as the choosing began, unknown to all, all but me.

Baron Arald smiled at us, "Okay, thank you," He said while he glared at his assistant. "I'll take it from here." "Please state your name and your preference."

I watched as Jose stepped up, "Jose Keller, Horse school, Sir." Horsemaster Ulf inspected Jose closely before nodding.

"Accepted," He said. Jose stepped back into the line as Jasper stepped forward.

"Jasper Colons, Battle school, Sir," He said confidently, as if that he knew he was going to be accepted.

"Accepted." Battlemaster Rodney replied after he had looked him over.

Ally squeezed my hand before she stepped forward. "Ally Johnson, Diplomatic services Sir," She said confidently.

"Accepted." Lady Pauline said as she nodded approvingly at Ally.

I took a deep breath, 'Remember the training.'

"Sage Renshaw, I have no preferences, sir," I said with confidence, my voice never once wavering. The baron frowned at me and watched as it unfolded.

One by one each craft master shook their head. Each with different unsaid reasons and equality sad expressions. Forcing myself to keep my face blank I simply nodded. 'Farm Life'

"Accepted." Said a voice just as I was about to step back.

Looking upward, I saw that the cloaked ranger had stepped from the shadows and was looking at me. Nodding my thanks, I stepped back unable to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as the sky filled with stars, 'What am I going to do? Should I run?' I had never run from anything I wasn't about to start then. I sighed; staying up all night wasn't going to help me any tomorrow.

The sun's rays lit up me and Ally's small room, waking me. I looked around the room; I couldn't believe I was leaving. The ward had offered me a home and a chance to make something of myself, leaving me with a debt that could never be repaid.

I packed my meager possessions in the small bag the ward had provided me, 'Time to go.' I glanced at Ally's empty bed and walked downstairs. My ward mates were crowded around our small table talking and eating.

"You're awake!" Ally cried as she hugged me.

"Yeah," I said lamely when she let go. "Are you going to stay and eat?" She asked sitting back down at the table.

"Um…" I glanced around at the table, their faces were enough to tell me I wasn't welcome, "It's a pretty long walk to Ranger Halt's cabin so I'm going to get going."

Ally looked disappointed, but nodded, "Okay, bye."

"Bye," I said and nodded at the rest of my ward mates.

It was the perfect day, the sun was shining and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was the perfect day for an adventure. 'That's what this is, an adventure. Just another Journey,' I told myself as I walked down the path. 'An adventure'

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked this chapter, I promise the next one will be up as soon as possible. :)_

- _Anna_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than my first two chapters.

I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. If I did why would I be writing fanfiction for my own books?

* * *

 _I glanced up at the cabin before me. It was small but perfect at the same time. I hesitated before walking up the steps towards the door. 'I can do this,' I told myself._

 _I knocked on the door and stepped back. 'Cool, confident, unbreakable.'_

 _"Come in." A voice said from inside the cabin._

 _I put my scared hand over the two necklaces hanging around my neck. 'May you fly.' I opened the door and walked into the small main room. I glanced around once before turning my eyes to him. "Good morning sir," I said molding my tone into a mock version of the Raven etiquette teacher's when she tried to teach me._

 _He looked at me, as if surprised I was being respectful. "Have you eaten breakfast, girl," He asked._

 _I nodded, "Yes sir."_

 _He frowned at me, "Lying a habit of yours, girl?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead grabbed a bowl from the counter and handed it to me, "Eat then we'll talk."_

 _I looked down at the bowl of oatmeal and then to the reading ranger sitting in the chair across from me. I ate small bites of the warm oatmeal while I thought about things. 'In The Flight if you were caught lying to someone of authority there would be heck to pay. Halt seems as if he was expecting this.'_

 _"Are you done," he asked staring at me._

 _I looked down at my empty bowl, "Yes, sir."_

 _He grimaced at my answer, "Don't call me sir."_

 _I nodded, surprised at what he said. We looked at each other in a stalemate. 'If he's testing my patience we're going to be here for a while.' Ten minutes went by, then twenty. At the hour mark, he finally spoke, "You as an apprentice have the job of keeping the cabin clean."_

 _I nodded and waited to see if he would say anything else. "Are you waiting for the cabin to clean itself, girl?"_

 _"No," I said as I got up. For the next couple of hours, I cleaned the cabin from top to bottom in complete silence._

 _"You finished, girl?"_

 _"Yes," I said as I walked into the cabin away the dark world outside._

 _"Can you cook," he asked from the kitchen._

 _"Yes," I said, seeing where the conversation was leading._

 _"Good, because you will be cooking our dinner," he said smirking at me._

 _I simply nodded this wasn't anything compared to a day of training when I was a Raven. 'I wonder if he'll train me like The Flight did?' I looked around the small cooking area before getting out the ingredients for a basic meal and starting._

 _I looked at Halt who sat just in front of me eating the small bowl of stew in silence as he finished the letter he had worked on while I cleaned. I suppressed a sigh at the everlasting silence, "May I go outside?"_

 _He looked up, a glint of surprise in his eyes, "Okay." I gave a nod of thanks and walked outside. I pulled off the two necklaces that hung around my neck and looked at the engraved words shining in the moonlight, Katherine Sage Ruins the better half of Lilly Eleanor Ruins, Lilly Eleanor Ruins the better half of Katherine Sage Ruins. Unshed tears misted in my eyes as I remembered her, my perfect sister younger than me by ten minutes. 'The one I should have protected.'_

 _I looked up at the moonlight that made the world around me look silver and wished that moment would last forever. However like most things I wished for it didn't come true, the air soon turned colder and I retreated towards the cabin, not because the cold but because of the memories it brought._

 _I walked back into the pitch-dark cabin and into my room. My room was smaller than me and Ally's at the ward, but I didn't have to share it. I lay on the covers and listened to the music of the world._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Breathing hard, I woke up covered in cold sweat, another nightmare. It was of the night I left, the night I lost everything. The night they killed him. I shook my head, 'How long will these memories keep haunting me?' I forced myself to clear my mind and go to sleep, I had a feeling tomorrow I would need it._

 _I woke up just before the sun came up, it was a habit I kept from The Flight. In my small bag, I had very little. I only had a change of clothes and some keepsakes that were carefully hidden. I didn't bother to change clothes, the ones I had were not good for moving quickly. I slipped on my boots and walked out of my bedroom._

 _The main room was dark and it didn't look as if Halt was up. I moved into the cooking room and started cooking a simple breakfast. I ate quickly, hoping to be done before Halt woke up. I looked around the room as I picked up my bowl to go wash it._

 _The cold morning air cut through my thin cloak as I walked to the small stream to wash my dish. I probably should have waited for Halt to eat, but I loved going for walks in the early morning. The world seemed to be still asleep, the forest was quiet and the air was cool._

 _Putting my bowl beside me, I cupped my heads and threw a handful of freezing cold water onto my face. It was something I used to do… back when things were different. I grabbed the bowl and ran back to the cabin, the cold wind blowing my long hair behind me._

 _I walked back into the cabin to find Halt sitting at the table eating the food I had on the table before I left. He stared at me for a second before getting up, "Today I'm going to show you a ranger's weapons."_

 _I nodded following him outside. He put a recurve bow and something else wrapped in a cloth onto a dead tree stump next to me. "You will be using a recurve bow until you're strong enough to use a long bow," he said handing me the bow._

 _It was crafted by someone with experience I could tell that from just looking at it. I glanced at the bow, 'Would he be mad if I shot it?'_

 _"Are you going to shoot it or what," he asked staring at me._

 _I frowned, 'Are we not allowed to use armguards, even in The Flight they let us use them.' I looked at him, "Do you have an armguard?"_

 _A look of disappointment flashed in his eyes so quickly it made me question if I had seen it at all, as he handed me one. "What's my target," I asked._

 _"Aim for the hay bale," he said pointing across the clearing._

 _I moved into my shooting stance and shot an arrow that landed in the center of the hay bale. I turned around expecting Halt to continue teaching me about the weapons, but instead, he simply stared at me. "Who taught you, girl," he asked gesturing at the arrow I had just shot._

 _I hesitated, making sure to not answer too quickly, 'A good liar never answers to quickly or too slowly,' "A friend."_

 _He frowned at me again before picking up a throwing knife and handing it to me, "Try throwing it into the tree."_

 _I looked at it, it reminded me of my last days in The Flight. It reminded me how I got my scars. I pushed the memories that threatened to remind me of the things I vowed to never think about again. I threw it, using the muscle memory that I built up training to be a Raven. It landed square in the middle of the tree._

 _Halt looked at the knife stuck in the tree curiously before he looked back at me. "We are going into town today to get you some clothes," He said suddenly as he walked away._

 _I nodded and watched as he walked into the stables. 'I hate clothes shopping.'_

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked my new chapter! :)_

 _-Anna_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, each one made my day. I hope you like my newest chapter, as you can probably tell I've been working on making them longer.

PS. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, if I did Alyss would still be alive.

* * *

I stifled a groan as I tossed and turned, my muscles were aching. I still had the muscle memory from the years of practice, but two years of almost no use had made my muscles grow weaker. The day had been interesting; Lady Pauline had helped me find ranger apprentice appropriate clothes. The clothes I had bought reminded me of the uniforms in the Flight, but less extreme in all the different ways.

After I had returned to the cabin Halt showed me the rest of the weapons and how to use them. Most of them I had already used before, in The Flight, all Ravens were taught how to fight using any type of weapon from around the world. Halt almost seemed to be expecting me to be good with the weapons he showed me.

Halt, he puzzled me. He reminded me of my instructors during my training as a Raven, grim and forbidding. He didn't seem as ruthless as they were, though, he might not have done anything exactly nice, but when I made mistakes he helped my fix them instead of punishing me harshly as what would happen in The Flight. I had only been there for two days of course so the concern that he was simply holding back was nowhere near gone. He could always change, 'appearances can be deceiving.'

I finally rolled, tossed, and turned into somewhat a comfortable position and closed my eyes. I couldn't think any more about the possibilities, 'there's no point in worrying Kat, worrying will never change the outcome.'

I looked through the small window in my room at the dark world. Even though I had slept most of the night I felt as if I hadn't closed my eyes for more than a minute. The outside was calling me if there was one thing that wasn't horrible about The Flight it would be that we got to spend most of our time outside.

I didn't bother changing I could do that later, I picked up my boots and walked softly to the door. I opened the door and winced at the terrible squeaking sound as I stepped out. The air was cold and crisp, perfect. I glanced at my boots but decided to continue without them as I climbed up the tree. The view was amazing, the higher I climbed the more I could see. The dark sky was slowly filling with an orange light that made the world look gold.

A loud squeaking sound interrupted my thinking. I looked down to find Halt smirking at me amusedly, "Is this a habit of yours?"

I looked at him before hopping down from my perch in the tree, "Sorry."

He simply raised an eyebrow, "Did I say you did something wrong."

I looked towards the cabin ignoring what he had just said, "I'll make us breakfast."

I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked towards the cabin, forcing myself to not look back I walked casually into the cabin. He didn't come back in for several more minutes and when he did he said nothing.

Minutes went by with the only noise being that of me eating. "When you're done do two sets of fifty with your bow," Halt said breaking the silence.

I nodded and set my bowl down. Grabbing my bow I walked out. The sun was up, but the icy morning chill was still there.

It was noon by the time I had finished. All but one of my arrows had hit the targets. I looked at the targets with disgust, only about 60 of the arrows had hit near the center of the target. It wasn't even close to the level of proficiency that I had shot with only two years ago.

Almost inaudible footsteps approached me, Halt. "You're trying to shoot too fast. You need to take it slower."

I turned around to find Halt watching me, "Doesn't a ranger need to shoot fast?"

"True, but a ranger's apprentice who only been here for three days does not."

"Okay," I said walking away towards my targets. I felt his eyes on me as I picked up my arrows. When I got back he was gone.

When I finished my sets of throwing knives I walked back into the cabin. Halt was at the table reading a piece of paper that he put away when I got closer. It took everything I had to not ask what it said, but I knew I could read it later.

"We're going on a trip tomorrow," Halt said glancing at me.

"For how long," I asked ignoring his purposeful lack of telling me where.

He looked at me again with a strange look that only lasted a second, "We'll be gone a day."

I nodded before walking back outside. Halt hadn't given me anything to do and I was going to take advantage of it. The sun was setting and the warm afternoon air was fading into the cool chilly air that of the night. I ran my finger over the necklace shaped indentations in my shirt.

I liked to think what I was doing wasn't running, but that was exactly what I was doing. I was running. I ran from The Flight, I ran from my home. Part of me always knew I would have to go back and face my old life, my parents where ever they were and The Flight. I only vowed two things in my life; one was to return to my sister's grave.

The day I buried my sister was the worst in my life, her face pale and lifeless. No matter what my sister always managed to find something to smile and laugh about. The fact we were together she said was always a reason to smile. I didn't smile for a very long time after that day.

"Sage," a soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Halt looking at me. I slipped into the mask again, after so many years it was easy.

I looked at him, "Halt," I smirked.

He just looked at me, "we have to leave early tomorrow, so get some sleep.'" He walked towards the cabin leaving me once again, alone.

I nodded, knowing that he couldn't see me. The sky was dark when I headed back into the cabin and went to a sleep plagued by the nightmares of the past.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, cookies to everyone who reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

- _Anna_


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys like this chapter, Sage finally…. Well I'll just let you read. I'm not trying to cause suspense or anything…

PS. I don't own Ranger's apprentice if I did well Sage would be the new character in book fourteen.

* * *

I looked up at the trees, enjoying the walk even though Halt wouldn't tell me where we were going. Of course I didn't ask, but still. The air was warm and the weather was perfect. It was one of those days when everything seemed perfect.

The walk lasted for several more hours before we got to clearing that held a small fenced in area beside a barn and small cabin. A very (very) old man walked out of the cabin, "Halt, see you got yourself another apprentice."

Halt gave a rare smile, "Young Bob this is Sage."

I accepted he outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you sir."

He smiled widely, "Always pick the polite ones don't ya." He said to Halt before turning towards me, "Call me young Bob."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you young Bob."

He laughed as he walked-slightly hobbled-over to the barn, "Now I got just the horse for you. She's a bit stubborn mind you." I gave a small smile, a horse, I was getting a horse.

Young Bob gave another laugh and lead the horse out of the barn and into the fenced in clearing. "Her name's snow."

Halt made a small gesture, telling him to get on with it. He nodded again and let Snow go into the clearing. I turned and looked at Halt, "I have to catch her?" He nodded glint of amusement in his eyes.

I looked around before grabbing an apple out of a nearby bin. I held the apple out in my hand, "Snow," I beckoned her softly as clicked my tongue.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The sun danced in and out of the trees in the warm afternoon weather. "What should we name her," My sister asked running her hands through her long brown mane._

 _"How about Apple because she loves apples so much," my six year old self asked laughing as I fed her a bright red apple._

 _"Apple, it's perfect," Lilly said dancing around, her twin golden braids swinging after her._

 _"We'll be together forever, Kat and Lilly and Apple together forever," Lilly whispered stroking Apple's silky mane._

 _*End flashback*_

"Sage," a voice broke through my thoughts, "You okay?"

I blinked once before opening my eyes to see young Bob and Halt staring at me as Snow looked at the apple clenched in my hand. I faked a smile, "Of course I'm just so excited about getting a horse."

Young Bob laughed, but Halt just looked at me as I fed Snow the apple. "So, can I ride her," I asked breaking the silence. Halt looked at me and then to Snow, "If you think that's a good idea."

I stared at Halt and young Bob, "You said that about the arm guard, is there something I need to do?"

He almost looked disappointed, "All Ranger horses need to be given a password before you can ride them."

"Snow's password is may I ride," Young Bob said.

I looked at them trying to see if it was a joke before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "May I ride?" She looked up at me, her pale blue eyes encouraging me. I mounted her slowly remembering the lessons on horse riding. I rode her around the small clearing once, getting a feel for how to ride again.

"Do you want to see what she can do," Halt asked opening the gate.

I rode her out of the fenced in area and pushed my knees lightly against her sides, "Come on girl, let's see what you can do." The speed was like nothing I had felt before, even the horses they gave us at The Flight weren't this fast. My long hair flew behind me as the wind blew around my face. "Wow," I said breathlessly when we got back. I smiled a real and true smile as I stroked her mane, "Wow."

Halt looked at me as I dismounted, almost looking surprised by my smile. When Snow and me walked back towards young Bob and Halt the sky was already getting dark. Halt gave what I thought could have been a smile (it was gone too quickly for me to tell); "I think it's time to head inside."

I agreed the day had been fun, but it also had been tiring. After Young Bob had showed me how to care for Snow we eat a small dinner and went to bed. Halt slept inside by the fire and I slept in the barn, nestled in a haystack. I slept well that night, no memories of the past haunting me, only thoughts of the future.

The next morning we ate a quick breakfast with Young Bob and left. Halt on Abelard and me on Snow. With both of us on horses it took us only a matter of hours to reach the cabin. When we got there we ate lunch (the one I made) and Halt started to teach me about geography.

I stared down at the map, even though they taught us about maps in The Flight I was still terrible drawing them. I handed the map I had just drawn to Halt for him to look at. He looked it over, "If someone used this map they would walk into the stream thinking it was a road."

I stared at him, "What person would walk into a stream thinking it was a road?"

"A person reading your map," He said handing it back, "Try again."

I scowled at the map it as I redrew it. Finally I handed it back to him, "Is this okay?"

He looked at it before sitting it down, "It's good," he said, "It would have been even better if you had done it right the first time."

I looked at him unsure if he was joking. I sighed it was useless I couldn't tell even if I tried. That night after I cooked dinner and practiced my archery I fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of horses, apples, and sadly maps.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you to each one of you who reviewed!

- _Anna_


End file.
